love's periles
by AVatAr-JuKiE
Summary: katara and aang are together facing chalenges of being in love. lots of kataang some sukka and maiko please enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

_______________________________________________________________

I'm using the characters from avatar in a completely different way but the shipping will shay the same unless you're a zutarian, then go and die. Rating is for later chapters._ Italics are for diary entries and flash back _andunderlined word are thoughts.

_______________________________________________________________

Katara's diary entry

_Dear diary, _

_Aang and I were having a really great lunch at this really awesome restaurant, it had the best food ever and it must have cost him a fortune because I ate 14 plates of food. I'm stuffed, I think I'm going to go to sleep and call him in the morning._

Aang's journal entry

_Omg it was amazing Katara and I had a great lunch with awesome food. I think the shrimp I ate was really off and I haven't stoped hurling until about a minute ago. I hope that tomorrow's date will go a little better because I want to take her to the new shopping mall in town it's supposed to have like 500 different stores. It doesn't sound like much but it's gonna be hell shopping there with a girl who will literally shop till she drops(or runs out of money then asks me for some and spends all of that)so even though I'm really happy __I'm going on another date with her I might "accidentally" forget my wallet. _

Meanwhile Sokka and Suki were still on their date, they've been together for about a year now and are getting pretty serious.

I wouldn't be surprised if she's pregnant and I'm sure they have made out at least 4 times in front of dad at home when Suki stays the night If dad doesn't realise how serious the two are getting then dad might be in for a bit of a surprise. 

The next day:

"bring bring" Katara heard her phone ringing and thought it was her dad asking her to make sure her brother was ok and that he made it into his bed not the floor this time.

"bring bring" this time she knew it wasn't her dad cause he would usually hang up knowing Katara sleeps in. as she answered the phone she heard.

"Morning sleepy head!" It was Aang.

"Morning Aang, why the hell are you ringing me so early?" groaned Katara still half asleep.

"I don't think it's that early being 11am, did you forget about our date?" said Aang in his most sarcastic tone.

"Oh Crap I totally forgot, um... Will you come pick me up in say 30 minutes?" Katara said in an apologetic tone.

"Sure I only woke up myself about an hour ago, so I'll see you then. Bye." said Aang

And immediately Katara said bye in response before hanging up and running to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Katara was having trouble picking what to wear on her date with Aang. As she was about to rip her hair out, then Suki woke up.

"Oh hey Suki, sorry did I wake you?" Katara asked

"Ha-ha, no, it's your brother's snoring; it's so bad it wakes me up in the mornings." Suki said in reply

Katara couldn't help laughing that even her brother's girlfriend thought his snoring was and still is unbearable.

"Um Suki," whispered Katara," Do you think you could help me pick out something to wear for my date with Aang.

"I'd love to Katara why didn't you ask me before? Common let's go." said Suki just before grabbing Katara's wrist and dragging her to Katara's wardrobe to pick something out. After about 5 minutes she found a combo she liked, it was denim short shorts with a pacific blue sleeveless wave patterned top and her Gucci hand bag (not that this was her only one). She was ready for her date but what got out of Aang's car was a side of Aang never seen before.

Aang was in the worst mood anyone had ever seen him in, he was almost in the avatar state and ready to blow up someone. He walked to the front door where Katara was already standing waiting for her daily hug but Aang walked past her and stuck his head through the door to see if anyone was there or if they were all still asleep. He than ran to the toilet and about a minute later came out.

"What the hell was that," yelled Katara, "It's the meanest thing you've ever done to me!

"Sorry," said Aang, "It's that traffic was shit, I've been pulled over by the cops and I've needed to piss for about 20 minutes now." Said Aang and exactly after gave her the hug she had waited for.

"Is that what you were waiting for? Aang asked. But Katara didn't say anything just standing there blushing bright red knowing her boyfriend knew exactly what she wanted before she said it.

"Now let's go, other wise we'll never get a park!" exclaimed Aang as he ran to his brand new car.

After about 10 minutes they were at the shopping mall and just as Aang predicted the water bender went absolutely crazy sprinting from shop to shop gazing at windows and inside. Aang was having trouble keeping up with her and after about 30 minutes the bald kid needed a rest, with the air he could gather in his lungs he yelled out.

"KATARA I NEED A REST!!!"

"Ok Aang I'm coming." Katara yelled back.

When she appeared at the food court after Aang texted her were he was she had 32 shopping bags filled with clothes and accessories.

"When did you have time to get all this stuff?" asked Aang almost filled with horror by her answer.

"On my way here, after I heard you yelling I realised I had to hurry to find you. On my way I found different stores that had the best clothes!" said Katara

"But you made it here in about 8 minutes after I called out to you." Aang said in disbelief

"Of course I made it here in 8 minutes after hearing you, when I'm in shopping mode you never know what might happen!" she said as a reply

"Katara I think you need to lay off the straight red cordial in the mornings or stop drinking coffee with 3 tablespoons of sugar and forgetting the coffee stuff, because you have gone absolutely **mental!**" said Aang to his now almost weeping girlfriend

"No need to be mean about it, I no I'm a bit unbearable at the shops but that's something you need to get used to." Katara muffled under her tears.

________________________________________________________________________

sorry to cut short had a huge writers block I'll be back soon though.


End file.
